


Hot summer day

by AquilaCreed



Series: Mucis prompts [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaCreed/pseuds/AquilaCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik just wanted some food and relaxation in comfort of their cool apartment. Altair was an ass who disturbed that notion and made up for it later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot summer day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a music prompt on my tumblr. The song was Florence and The Machine - Kiss With A Fist.

It was a long day, it was a long summer day, it was a long hot as hell summer day and Malik was more than happy to finally be done with work and on his merry way home. He was up since 6 am and he forgot to eat, so a nice cool apartment air and lunch would be more than welcomed.

 

Climbing up three flights of stairs was not a welcomed sight, but there was a promise of relaxation and food waiting for him on the other side of the doors. His pace was slow, and the warm, heavy air of the hallway made his shirt heavy with sweat.

And at long last, he reached the apartment.

 

The cold air that brushed his face as he entered the apartment was more than welcomed change. There was a pause in his steps, just taking in the refreshing atmosphere. There was no sound, there was no one walking past him or honking of the cars, there was no sun to invade his vision, there was no heat to make his breath heavy and impossible. After a few deep breaths, he decided to take a quick shower, to wash away the filth of today.

 

The shower was refreshing, his skin was still damp and his hair wet when cool air danced around his body prolonging the sensation of relaxation. This was not a long lived sensation. It was just now that Malik noticed rather big red stain on their white carpet near the apartment entrance. First thing that crossed his mind was that Altair got hurt on his mission. There was no more stains on the carpet, nothing to guide his search but the red smear on the door handle to their room.

He barged in only to find Altair sleeping, with white sheets covered in red. He approached carefully, watching his every step, inspecting the room and the sheets.

 

“Altair…” his voice was low as he reached for the blanket, wanting to inspect the state Altair’s body was in. “What the…” but there were no marks on Altair’s body, no bruises and no cuts. And Malik was forced to search for the source of all those red marks on their bed.

 

“What? Malik…” Altair’s voice was sweet, he was still drowsy from sleep and not quite sure what was going on. But Malik was there, and he was a sight for his eyes; a picture of his dream brought to life.

 

“Altair what happened?” he was still worried, the source of all this was beyond his reach.

 

“Ha…?” he needed a second to understand what Malik was asking. First thing that came into focus was Malik’s worried face. He followed his gaze and saw the red on the bed. Another few seconds passed as Altair’s face changed colour. It finally settled with pale ghostly look. His eyes were gazing at Malik “I am sorry…” words were barely uttered and his eyes were transmitting the horror that he must be experiencing.

 

“Altair! What is wrong? What happened?” he searched for Altair’s skin to hold him and comfort him. But his intentions changed within seconds.

Altair’s face went from complete horror to the guiltiest person on the planet “Altair…” and Malik’s expression went from worried to furious in response.

 

“Uhmm… You were gone and I was worried?” he doubted that puppy eyes would help him, but doesn’t hurt to try.

 

“What happened?” he was standing above the bed, away from Altair for fear he might kill him.

 

“I kind of… forgot to… make lunch…” he sat up very, very carefully, still maintaining his innocent face “And I ordered myself food, and this…”

 

Before Altair finished the sentence, Malik’s finger was taking a sample of the red stuff. He licked it off and his face turned to distinct I-will-murder-you form. “Ketchup?! You spilled ketchup all over my Egyptian cotton sheets?!” he was not sure what he wanted to do, but whatever it was, Altair made sure he was nowhere near him. Altair’s foot met with Malik’s chest and made him stumble a few steps back.

 

“I said I was sorry? I will clean it?”

 

“You will clean it? If I wanted them ruined I would set fire to them!” he tried to catch Altair’s leg to pull him out of bed, but all he managed to do is pull the blanket off the bed. “Stop squirming!”

 

“Stop trying to kill me!”

 

“I won’t kill you!” his face was telling the different story.

 

“Like I will believe that!” he managed to outmanoeuvre Malik, jumped out of the bed, ran by Malik, and pushed him out of the way just to be sure. He was reaching for the doors and towards escape, but Malik was already there, slamming the doors shut.

 

“Nowhere to run, Altair…” he pushed him away from the doors and Altair hit the wall with a thump. Malik charged after him with already prepared punch waiting for the idiot.

 

They were a wind of destruction in the apartment, knocking stuff over, trading hits, punches, slaps, and kicks. There was a broken (cheap) vase, few broken flying plates, chair that would definitely need to be repaired now. Altair ran to seek a sanctuary in their bedroom, but before he managed to reach the doors to slam them shut, Malik threw a pillow at his legs and threw him off balance.

Altair landed on the bed, soon followed by Malik. In a second, Altair managed to land on his back, but was not prepared enough to escape Malik’s grasp. His hands were pinned above his head, but he did manage to prop his leg between him and Malik so they were in a stalemate of a sort.

 

“Parley!” Altair was first to break the stares.

 

“What?” Malik’s concentration broke for a moment, this statement confused him, but he did not loosen his grip.

 

“I wish to parley!”

 

“And what do you offer?” as soon as he ‘agreed’ to parley, Altair’s leg switched to the side, making his body almost slam against Altair’s. Altair offered a kiss, probably more, but a kiss was what broke the grip. “Is this all?” Malik obviously enjoyed it, but was a pain in demanding more.

 

“So is my offer accepted?” 


End file.
